¡Grita tu amor!
by Inner Fangirl
Summary: Basado en el capítulo 39 de Shugo Chara Doki. Que habría pasado de haber cambiado un poco las cosas...


**Segundo one-shot del día. Me decidí de subirlos a los dos juntos :P**

**Usualmente me suelo basar en el manga para escribir mis historias, ya que tiene un mejor final y no dejan abandonado a Ikuto, por meses en manos de Easter. Pero esta vez me basé en un capítulo de anime que siempre deseé que fuera un poquito diferente.**

**Si no me equivoco es el capítulo 39. Mi versión de como habría resultado todo si hubieran cambiado unos pocos detalles.**

* * *

El evento "¡Grita tu amor! Emocionante Concurso de Confesiones" se estaba desarrollando normalmente, con todos los participantes emocionados y gritando su amor a los cuatro vientos.

- La siguiente pareja son Hotori Tadase-kun y Hinamori Amu-san- anunciaba la animadora- Vengan aquí- llamó a los participantes.

Provocando que Amu se pusiera nerviosa y Tadase tuviera que tranquilizarla. Pasaron al centro de los escenarios y se colocaron frente a los micrófonos.

- He estado pensando sobre lo que debería gritar aquí- comenzó a decir Tadase con tranquilidad, mientras Amu se movía inquieta- Pero tras oír las palabras de los demás, ahora entiendo que solo debo decir honestamente mis sentimientos.

Mientras Tadase decía aquello, el padre de Amu, en algún lugar de la audiencia, hacía un drama. Haciendo drama sobre que Amu no se lo había presentado adecuadamente, y "huyendo" del lugar. Pero como todos sabemos, nunca lo hace realmente, y lo que sí hizo es correr de una punta a otra de las tribunas.

- Yo…te quiero Amu-chan- habló Tadase, mirando a Amu. Ella se sonrojó- Te quiero porque eres honesta, tienes un buen corazón y siempre estás a mi lado. Tú…

Aquella confesión fue cortada por el sonido de un violín. Una simple técnica, pizzicato. Que los jóvenes que estaban en el escenario reconocieron.

- Ese sonido- dijo Yoru, haciéndoles ver que no se habían confundido.

Pero no hubo una repetición, buscaron con la mirada por el lugar, buscando al autor de ese sonido. Y justo cuando sus ojos lo encontraban, Yoru gritó.

- ¡Ikuto!- gritó Yoru, volando hacia su dueño.

Ikuto estaba parado en la entraba, aún con el violín en manos, pero ya no tocaba. Amu lo vio, vio la razón por la que él no seguía tocando, estaba obviamente muy cansado y débil como para hacer esa simple técnica.

- ¡Ikuto!- gritó ella, avanzando un paso.

Ikuto no reaccionó por unos instantes, pero luego se dio la vuelta, como si fuera a irse. _No_ gritó la mente de Amu _¡Él no podía irse! Estaba débil, Easter podía atraparlo de nuevo_. Cuando él dio un paso fuera del lugar, ella saltó del escenario, Tadase trató de retenerla del brazo, preocupada de que ella se lastimara, pero ella se deshizo de su mano bruscamente. El que ella se golpeara no era importante en ese momento, Ikuto estaba allí, y obviamente estaba débil. Debía ayudarlo.

- ¡Ikuto!- volvió a llamarlo. Pero él parecía no escucharla, continuaba yéndose lentamente de allí.

No supo si era el cansancio de su cuerpo por subir aquellas escaleras tan rápido como lo estaba haciendo lo que la hacía llorar o si era otra cosa. Solo supo cuando comenzó a sentir las lágrimas salir de sus ojos. Sus amigos trataron de pararla, cuando llegó a donde ellos estaban, pero ella los esquivó fácilmente. No había tiempo para discutir sobre que hacer, ellos no entenderían que ella no podía dejar que Ikuto simplemente desapareciera otra vez.

- ¡Ikuto no te vayas!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas- ¡Por favor no te vayas!- volvió a intentar- ¿No ves que hay muchas personas que te necesitan? ¡Utau! ¡Yoru! ¡Tú madre!- gritaba cualquier nombre que pudiera hacerlo reaccionar. Ninguno lo lograba

_Rara vez eres honesta contigo misma_ Por alguna razón, las palabras de Ran la noche anterior cuando les había preguntado porque estaban tan emocionadas resonaron en su mente. ¿Honesta consigo misma?

- Yo…- dijo para si misma. Ahí estaba, ella era honesta consigo misma, pero ¿Por qué solo eso no era suficiente? ¿Por qué él no volvía?- Yo… ¡Yo te necesito, Ikuto!- gritó desde su corazón- Te necesito.

Tomó aire, estaba cerca, solo a unos escalones de alcanzar a Ikuto. Se atrevió a mirar y vio que él la miraba, o al menos lo intentaba. Su mirada era una mezcla de la mirada perdida que tenía cuando era Death Rebel y la mirada común de Ikuto.

Sonrió, lo iba a conseguir, iba a lograr traer a Ikuto de vuelta.

- Te necesito- comenzó a decir- Te necesito… ¡Porque te amo, Ikuto!

Toda la energía que le quedaba, hasta la última gota, la utilizó para gritar aquello. Gritar sus sentimientos, a la persona que ella amaba. Sintió como su cara hervía y suponía que debía de tenerla roja, no se podía ver, ya que había cerrado los ojos de vergüenza al gritar aquello.

Planeó abrir los ojos, pero entonces los cerró con más fuerza al sentir que resbalaba al pisar un escalón y como caía. Los abrió con miedo, para ver su caída, una larga caída por las escaleras hasta que pudiera tocar suelo. Ella… ¿se iba a morir?

- ¡Amu!- sintió a sus amigos gritar.

- ¡Amu-chan!- podía escuchar el miedo en las voces de sus padres.

De pronto, fue rodeada por algo caliente segundos antes de sentir un suave golpe, seguidos de otros golpes, que casi ni se sentían. ¿Qué se suponía que pasaba? Ella iba a caer de las escaleras, ¿Por qué no sentía ningún dolor?

Con miedo, abrió los ojos, para encontrarse con una camisa color azul oscuro que se le hacía muy conocida. _No, por favor no_ lloró. No quería hacerlo, pero terminó subiendo la mirada solo para encontrarse con esos ojos zafiro que ella conocía bien. La miraban atentamente y con dulzura, cualquier rastro de la mirada Death Rebel había sido borrado.

- Ikuto- lloró, y se levantó al instante de sobre él.

Él no se movió, y ella vio cuan lejos habían caído. También vio como Ikuto se esforzaba por ocultar las muecas de dolor y, con horror, vio la sangre que había en el suelo cerca de su cabeza.

- Me…alegro…que estés bien- dijo él con dificultad.

- Ikuto, no- se volvió a agachar junto a él, en el momento en que él cerraba los ojos con pesadez- Ikuto, por favor, no me hagas esto- las lágrimas nublaban sus ojos- No…no te vayas, no me dejes sola. ¡Ikuto!- colocó sus manos una a cada lado de su cabeza, sin importarle que la sangre se las manchara- Ikuto…no te mueras…no te puedes morir, yo te amo- las lágrimas no dejaban de bajar por su rostro- Ikuto, por favor- susurró.

Sus amigos llegaron junto a ella, la hicieron levantarse de allí y Nagihiko la retenía, evitando que ella intentara de nuevo acercarse al cuerpo de Ikuto allí tirado. Cuerpo, ¿podía ser solo eso lo que quedara de él? ¿Cómo alguien tan importante para ella podía quedar reducido solo a un cuerpo? Talvez Nagihiko podía impedir que ella se acercara, pero no podía evitar que ella mirara aquello, aún a pesar de las lágrimas que dificultaban su vista. Ikuto estaba allí, en el suelo, la sangre alrededor de su cabeza y sin embargo él tenía un gesto de paz en el rostro.

- ¡Ikuto!- volvió a gritar, negándose a que esto estuviera pasando. Negando que Ikuto estaba muerto.

- No llores, Amu…- esa, esa era la voz de Ikuto. ¡Él estaba vivo! Nagihiko la soltó y ella volvió junto a Ikuto, sin saber como acercarse sin lastimarlo más- No llores- le volvió a decir, con esfuerzo- Todo está bien.

- Pero, Ikuto, mírate. Estás sangrando mucho- trató de hacerlo entrar en razón.

- Estoy bien- le dijo de manera tranquila- Me voy con un lindo recuerdo- sonrió débilmente- Yo también te amo, Amu.

- Ikuto, no…

- Adiós- dijo él. Se iría, realmente se iría. Le era difícil asimilar aquello.

- Si…si te tienes que ir- dijo en voz baja- Al menos llévate esto contigo- le dijo al oído.

Acercó su rostro al de él y juntó sus labios. Su primer beso, ella quería que Ikuto lo tuviera. Las lágrimas siguieron bajando por sus mejillas, mientras se daba cuenta de que este era el primer y último beso que alguna vez compartiría con Ikuto.

Cuando él dejó de responder, ella supo que el momento había llegado. Ikuto estaba muerto. Y parte de su alma moría con él también.

- ¡Ikuto! ¡No!- gritó al cielo, en extremo dolor y preguntándose porque se lo habían llevado.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**De seguro me deben estar odiando en este instante, no me engañan. No se preocupen, sigan leyendo...**

.

.

.

- Ikuto- dijo, mientras se despertaba acelerada.

Miró a su alrededor y se encontró en una habitación extraña. ¿Qué era allí? ¿Cómo había llegado? Ella no podía recordar bien, lo único que estaba en su mente era aquel sueño horrible en el que Ikuto moría. Eso ¿había sido un sueño? ¿O podía haber sido un recuerdo?

- Amu-chan- sintió alguien llamarla y vio a Tsukasa allí, sentado en un sillón al lado de su cama, con un bebé en sus brazos.

- ¿Tsukasa-san?- estaba confundida sobre su presencia allí.

- ¿Cómo?- le preguntó Tsukasa- Amu-chan, soy Tadase- le dijo, mirándola preocupada.

¿Tadase? No podía ser, el Tadase que ella conocía tenía doce años. No podía ser, él no podía haber crecido tanto sin que ella se diera cuenta. Tadase tenía doce, como ella, uno podía decirlo al verla. Se miró a si misma y se descubrió que ella misma había crecido. Tenía el cuerpo de una adulta.

- ¿Dónde estoy?- preguntó con lentitud, desconfiando de todo lo que estaba pasando- ¿Y qué es esta cosa en mi muñeca?- preguntó, mirando aquella extraña pulsera.

- Estás en el hospital, Amu-chan. Diste a luz ¿no te acuerdas?- Tsukas…Tadase, la miraba realmente preocupado- y esa pulsera es solo lo que les ponen a los bebes y sus madres para evitar confusiones. ¿Ves? Como la pulsera que tiene ella- le dijo, señalando la pequeña pulsera en la mano de la bebe.

- ¿Ella es mi hija?- preguntó, mirando a la bebé en los brazos de Tadase.

- Si- le contestó, con una sonrisa- ¿Quieres verla? Supe que te desmayaste luego del parto y que no te levantaste hasta ahora.

- Ajá- asintió ella, para evitar que él la siguiera mirando con preocupación- Quiero verla.

Tadase volvió a sonreír y se la pasó. Ella la tomó y la miró detenidamente. Aún no entendía muy bien que pasaba, pero sin duda tener a la bebé en sus brazos la tranquilizaba y le creaba un sentimiento muy calido. Talvez eso sea el instinto maternal del que hablaban y la bebé realmente era su hija. Aunque con ese cabello rosa no sabía a quien más podía salir, sonrió mientras miraba a su hija, pequeña y adorable. Estaba dormida, así que no sabía de qué color eran sus ojos. Se preguntó de qué color serían.

Miro a Tadase, quien aún sonreía para ella y para la bebé. ¿Él era el padre? Eso parecía, ya que no había nadie más en la habitación junto a ella, y era él quien había estado teniendo a la bebé. La miró una vez más, con curiosidad. ¿Sus ojos serían dorados? ¿O serían de color rubí como los ojos de Tadase?

- Tadase…- comenzó a decir, queriendo asegurarse de su suposición- Ella…- no sabía como preguntar aquello. Lejanamente escuchó la puerta abrirse, pero no le prestó atención. Tenía que preguntar aquello, y lo mejor era hacerlo directamente- ¿Ella es nuestra hija?- le preguntó, mirando atentamente su rostro, para averiguar si mentía o no.

Tadase no le respondió nada, pero ella vio como su rostro se volvía completamente rojo y perdía la sonrisa que le había estado dirigiendo. Él se alejó unos cuantos pasos de ella, mientras se veía que luchaba para encontrar las palabras.

- Tadase…- lo llamó.

- Vamos, Tadase, contesta- sintió una voz masculina decirle- Realmente quiero saber la respuesta- esa, esa voz se le hacía conocida.

Su interior gritó de felicidad y ansiedad ante la posibilidad. Con nervios, se volteó a ver la persona que le había hablado a Tadase y sonreía de felicidad al ver que era quien ella pensaba. Ese cabello azul, esos bellos ojos zafiros y aquel rostro, un poco más maduro ahora. Era él, era Ikuto.

- No, enserio, Tadase. Contesta- le insistió él.

- Ikuto- lo llamó, saboreando el poder decir su nombre otra vez.

- Solo quiero saber. Digo, si ella es tu hija, sería realmente un gran problema de papeleo, ya que ella está anotada como una Tsukiyomi y todas esas cosas- comentó con aburrimiento.

La bebé pareció reaccionar al escuchar la voz de Ikuto y abrió sus ojos. Ella pudo ver claramente el zafiro en la mirada de su hija.

- Ikuto- lo volvió a llamar. Las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas.

Él estaba vivo. Lloraba de felicidad, él estaba vivo. No había muerto, como ella había pensado y no podía haber mejor noticia que aquella.

- Estas… estas vivo- dijo entre risas nerviosas y sonrisas felices- No moriste como pensé.

Él se había vuelto a mirarla, burlón y algo enojado al comienzo, pero cambió su gesto cuando la vio llorar. Se acercó en unos cuantos pasos a ella y tomó su rostro entre sus manos.

- Amu…Amu ¿Qué te pasa?- él estaba obviamente preocupado- ¿Por qué lloras?

- No me pasa nada- le aseguró, aún con lágrimas en los ojos- Solo estoy feliz de saber que estás vivo.

- Amu… ¿de que hablas? Siempre estuve vivo- le limpió las lágrimas del rostro.

- Hace años, cuando tenia doce- le explicó- En el concurso que había que gritar tu amor, tu apareciste y me salvaste de una caída por las escaleras, pero tu resultaste muy golpeado- no pudo evitar que las lágrimas volvieran a salir ante el recuerdo- Pensé que habías muerto y que te había perdido para siempre.

- Amu, escúchame- dijo, sujetando fuerte su rostro, para que lo mirara directo a los ojos- Eso no pasó, nunca. Tú estás bien y yo no estoy muerto. En ningún momento morí.

- Entonces- dijo, sonriendo ligeramente- Supongo que fue un muy horrible sueño.

- Amu…- se rió y le dio una sonrisa resignada mientras sacudía la cabeza- Siempre me das los peores sustos- la besó en la frente.

- Perdón- se disculpó, con la cara roja- Te amo, Ikuto- le confesó, esta vez de manera más tranquila que en su sueño.

- Yo también te amo- la besó.

Y fue aquel beso lo que le permitió ubicarse de nuevo en la realidad. Todo fue volviendo hacia ella, hasta lo que pasó hace horas antes, durante el parto y antes de que se desmayara.

- Recordé todo- le dijo luego de que se separaron, con una sonrisa- Recuerdo lo que realmente pasó, como paramos todo debido a que volviste a robar los huevos de corazón con el violín- le contó alegremente- Es mejor a mi sueño- confesó- Recuerdo…recuerdo el parque- comenzó a contar todo lo que se le venía a la mente- El parque, fue divertido…y tú- señaló a Ikuto- ¡tú te fuiste! ¡Como pudiste haberte ido así por más de cinco años!- le reclamó- ¡como te atreviste a dejarme!- le volvió a decir, clavando su dedo índice en su pecho- ¡Eres un idiota!

- Dejá vù- dijo Ikuto, con una mueca- De todas las situaciones que podrían repetirse, ¿por qué tuvo que ser esta? ¿Por qué no fue la del primer beso o cualquier otra?- comentó con fastidio. Miró a Tadase- Tadase, ¿recuerdas cuando me dijiste que pelearías por ella?- Tadase asintió- ¿No quieres intentarlo de nuevo? Puedo darte ventaja si quieres- dijo en burla.

- ¿Te enojarías si dijera que paso?- Tadase le siguió el juego.

- No te culparía- le contestó Ikuto.

Ella miró a Ikuto y a su sonrisa burlona, mientras seguía burlándose de ella junto a Tadase. Pero esto no se iba a quedar así.

- Ikuto- lo llamó, con voz calmada. Él se volvió a verla y ella le sonrió dulcemente.

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó, obviamente receloso por su actitud.

- Oh, no mucho- le dijo con dulzura- Solo quería decirte que… ¡en cuanto volvamos a casa, dormirás en la cama de Yoru!- le gritó enojada lo último.

Ikuto se encogió un poco ante su tono y luego hizo una mueca mientras se daba cuenta de lo que ella había dicho.

- ¿No es la cama de Yoru una simple almohada al lado del lavarropas en el cuarto de lavado?- preguntó Tadase.

- Sí- contestó Ikuto, deprimido.

- Lo es- dijo ella con una sonrisa- ¿No es adorable?- volvió a sonreír.

Tadase parpadeó en incredulidad por un segundo y luego se comenzó a reír. Entre risas, se comenzó a despedir de ellos.

- No te quejes, Ikuto-niisan- le dijo él, palmeándole la espalda- Esta es la vida que tú deseaste ¿no es así?

- Ya vete de una vez, Tadase- lo corrió. Tadase le sonrió una vez más y se fue. Ikuto suspiró y se volvió a verla, ella aún traía a su hija en brazos- No es la vida que deseé- confesó, dejándola congelada- Es mucho mejor de lo que deseé- le dijo con una sonrisa.

Ella rió, él la había engañado de nuevo. Y por una vez había logrado que ella esté feliz de que haya estado bromeando.

- Te amo, Ikuto- le dijo con suavidad.

Ella ya no necesitaba gritar frente a una multitud su amor. Ella solo necesitaba decir lo que sentía, y hasta podía susurrarlo, de cualquier forma en que lo hiciera no era inútil mientras el mensaje llegara a Ikuto.

¿Gritar tu amor? Sonaba bien, si lo tomabas como un juego, alguna tontería que hacer junto a tu pareja. Declarar tu amor a alguien era mucho más sencillo, pero con un significado profundo. Sencillo, como la mirada que Ikuto le estaba dirigiendo y profundo como el amor que había escondido detrás de ella.

Sencillo y profundo, como el amor que ella e Ikuto compartían.

* * *

**Le agarre un poco de gusto a escribir drama, tal vez empiece a hacerlo más seguido. Claro, sin olvidar la comedia que me anima el día.**

**Bueno, esta es la historia. Espero que les haya gustado. Dejen reviews con sus opiniones :)**


End file.
